1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention refers to a device for mounting a fuel tank of synthetic material, in particular for automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Fuel tanks of synthetic material are most often mounted onto the structure of a vehicle by means of two metal bands sheathed in rubber so as to avoid the metal's abrasiveness on the tank. In addition, the mounting of these bands onto the vehicle's structure necessitates the installation of supplemental reinforcements. A phenomenon of creeping is often observed in the synthetic material, accentuated by increases in the utilization temperature. This leads to a reduction in the effectiveness of the tank's securance.
The above-noted type of mounting is not very economical and penalizes the mounting function of such a reservoir in comparison with a sheet-metal tank, which is achieved more simply with screws, washers and nuts. When a vehicle is operated, the tank is subjected to vertical, transversal and longitudinal accelerations due to braking and it must therefore be held positively on the chassis.